LC2 Lynx
|-|Basic= } |Align= } |Name = LC2 Lynx |Image = LC2 Lynx.png |Description = Very few weapons are able to touch the Lynx’s incredible rate of fire. Featuring a cyclic rate of 910 RPM, the LC2 Lynx tears through infantry at close to medium ranges. |Empire = TR |Can Use = Light Assault/Engineer |Fire Rate = 909 |MaxDamage = 125/10 |MinDamage = 100/50 |Velocity = 450 |Reload Speed = 2.33s/3.14s |Ammunition = 40/240 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.5/1.5/2/0.09 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.15/0.1/0.25/0.045 |AccuracyEx = 5/2.25? |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Automatic, Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.34 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.1793/0.1986 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.5379 |Recoil Angle = 8/10 |Recoil Bias = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |Headshot = 2 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 699 |Weapon Type = Carbines}} |-|AE= } |Align= } |Name = LC2 Lynx AE |Image = LC2 Lynx AE.png |Description = Very few weapons are able to touch the Lynx’s incredible rate of fire. Featuring a cyclic rate of 910 RPM, the LC2 Lynx tears through infantry at close to medium ranges. |Empire = TR |Can Use = Light Assault/Engineer |Weapon Type = Carbines |Fire Rate = 909 |MaxDamage = 125/10 |MinDamage = 100/50 |Velocity = 450 |Reload Speed = 2.33s/3.14s |Ammunition = 40/240 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.5/1.5/2/0.09 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.15/0.1/0.25/0.045 |AccuracyEx = 5/2.25? |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Automatic, Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.34 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.1793/0.1986 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.5379 |Recoil Angle = 8/10 |Recoil Bias = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |Headshot = 2 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 699 |Cert Cost = Unavailable |SC Cost = Unavailable |Note = Available as part of Fifth Anniversary Bundle. }} The LC2 Lynx is a Terran Republic carbine, effective at close quarters due to its overclocked fire-rate that allows it to shred through infantry at close ranges, supported by its average reloads. It isn't as effective at longer ranges, thanks to its quick damage drop off comparable to that of an SMG and relatively low bullet velocity. Its ADS accuracy is high compared to other carbines, but its COF blooms quickly due to its high ROF. Its recoil pattern, however, is quite predictable and controllable. Damage with Range: 125 @ 10 meters 112 @ 30 meters 100 @ 50 meters Attachments Effectiveness LC2 Lynx or LC3 Jaguar Both the LC2 Lynx and LC3 Jaguar are great CQC options, but have their differences. The LC2 Lynx has a better fire rate (159 RPM more) and slightly higher bullet velocity (10 m/s more). It also has the firing mode of semi-automatic, while the LC3 Jaguar only has automatic. It also has a shorter long reload (reloading with no bullets in the magazine). However, the LC3 Jaguar costs much less (350 less certs or 200 less Station Cash). The LC3 Jaguar also has a faster short reload speed (reloading with at least one bullet in the magazine), better hipfire accuracy, and better minimum damage. Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the LC2 Lynx. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the LC2 Lynx. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the LC2 Lynx. Ribbons Medals History *December 1, 2016 Update **Hipfire minimum cone of fire while airborne now uses the same minimum hipfire cone of fire as a player who is walking. ***For the Serpent VE92, VX6-7, LC2 Lynx, LC3 Jaguar, GD-7F, and AF-4A Bandit, these values are slightly larger. **ADS CoF bloom from 0.05 to 0.045 **Hipfire CoF bloom from 0.1 to 0.09 Media LC2 Lynx review by ZoranTheBear (2014.05.07) LC2 Lynx review by CAMIKAZE78 (2014.06.24) LC2 Lynx review by Wrel (2014.08.26) Gallery TR-LC2 Lynx.jpg|Old in-game model. Category:Carbines Category:Light Assault Category:Engineer